


Cream

by taegi (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bodyguard & Prince, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Chanyeol, Guess who is who, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate myself, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You ruin my body.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imkaisooaf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imkaisooaf).



> title & sum from exid's cream
> 
> for alli, exo hoe #1

Chanyeol’s fingers are heavy on his tongue, bruising against his hips. The door he has him pushed up against burns against Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. He lets out a choked sob when Chanyeol moves his fingers down his jaw, leaving a trail of wetness across his skin until he chokes him. 

“Now, baby boy,” Chanyeol purrs, “why don’t you repeat every single word you just said?” 

Baekhyun wants to shake his head and be a disobedient brat for a little longer, but Chanyeol’s hold keeps him from doing that. He has no choice, and he loves it. His body tingles with excitement and he smiles. 

“ _Baby boy_ ,” Chanyeol growls demanding. 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun almost sobs when he repeats, “until I cry.” 

But he’s ridiculous, he knows, because they are both still fully dressed and he’s almost crying already. Only Chanyeol does that to him. Nobody else has him shaking like this from a few kisses, a bit dominating him. 

Nobody ever did that to him like Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol cups his ass with his other hand and yanks him forwards, his hips pressing against his. Baekhyun’s breath stutters. 

“I’ll fuck you,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear, lips barely grazing the shell of it, “until you scream.” 

Another shiver runs through Baekhyun’s body and has his legs almost spread automatically. 

Chanyeol’s hands are aggressive when unbuttoning Baekhyun’s dress shirt, he can sense that he’d rather just rip it open, but they can’t be too obvious. 

“Unbutton you pants, kitten,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun hastily opens the buttons and the zipper and as soon as he’s done, Chanyeol pushes him back down on the bed and shoves a hand down his boxers. 

Baekhyun gasps. 

“So wet for me already,” Chanyeol mutters. He doesn’t respond because Chanyeol is ridding him of the clothes he’s still left on and pulls his own shirt and tie off to throw it into a dark corner of the room. 

People care less about the state of a bodyguard’s dress shirt than a prince’s.  

“So beautiful for me,” he smirks and pulls down his own pants. 

“I bet you wanna touch yourself right now” 

Baekhyun nods weakly, every bit of control he ever posessed has fallen off of him by now. It’s all Chanyeol’s. 

“Oh, but I can’t have that, now, can I?” 

He roughly pulls Baekhyun’s hands from under his body and ties them behind his back with a satin tie. Whether it was his own or Baekhyun’s doesn’t really matter to anyone right now. 

Chanyeol presses a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck, right behind his ear, until Baekhyun is pushing his hips against his. 

“You think you’re gonna be a good boy today?” Chanyeol asks, hands already inching lower towards Baekhyun’s crotch. 

Baekhyun nods. 

“Think you can take hyung’s cock like the good bitch you are?” 

Baekhyun nods again and whimpers. 

“We’ll see about that,” Chanyeol whispers and his breath hitches when he sees Chanyeol reaching out for the bottle they left oh so carelessly on the nightstand, for every cleaning lady to see. 

Neither of them care about that right now, there's nothing they could do anyway. 

Baekhyun doesn't hiss or flinch when Chanyeol preps him, it doesn’t hurt, they've done this often enough. 

They’ve done this often enough and Chanyeol knows his body like the back of his hand. He knows how Baekhyun likes it, when he wants, _needs_ him to be rough, how he likes to have his hair pulled, how he likes to be choked. 

He knows where to mark him so the hungry eyes of the press won’t see. He knows how to make him feel good. 

Baekhyun whimpers when he finds his prostate and lifts his hips. 

“Oh, we’re that needy,” Chanyeol huffs. 

“Please,” Baekhyun whimpers. 

“Please what?” 

Chanyeol curves his fingers again, hitting his prostate and Baekhyun cries out. 

“Please fuck me, _hyung_ ,” he says without a hint of shame. 

Chanyeol rips open the wrapper of the condom that they left on the nightstand, too. Why did they even bother with Baekhyun's shirt in the first place. 

"Well, since you're asking so nicely." 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hair when he slowly starts thrusting into him. A choked whimper leaves Baekhyun's throat, which Chanyeol kisses. 

"You're doing so well, baby," he mutters, "So beautiful for me, aren't you?" 

Baekhyun nods, lips parting, begging for Chanyeol to kiss him, and he does. He pulls him in by his hair kisses the breath away from him, caressing his body with his hand, touching him, stroking him. Chanyeol's grip in his hair tightens and Baekhyun moans at the pain. 

"You like this?" Chanyeol mutters. 

"You like it when I treat you like a good slut?" 

Baekhyun nods slowly, a sigh of bliss escaping his lips, his eyes are glassy with tears. 

"I'm gonna cum..." He says, voice quiet and hoarse. 

Chanyeol quickens his pace, letting his hips snap forward. His hands leave Baekhyun's hair and grip around his throat, applying light pressure on to the sides of it and makes Baekhyun's eyes go wide and glassy, he feels lightheaded, tears stroll down his cheeks. 

He grabs the base of his cock, right before Baekhyun comes. 

"Baby, what did we say?" 

Baekhyun clamps a hand before his mouth, muffling a scream, he’s too wrecked to say anything anymore. 

"We said," he loosens his hand on Baekhyun's throat, "I'll fuck you, till you _scream._ " 

The prince nods and Chanyeol lets his hand roam over Baekhyun's body, till he holds onto his waist. 

"Turn around, darling, we don't want anyone to hear us, right?" 

Baekhyun nods and scrambles over, desperate for his release. 

"Looking so pretty, love," Chanyeol mutters and starts thrusting again. Baekhyun nods, face still covered in wetness. He wraps one arm around his waist, pulling them close together, yanking Baekhyun back by his hair. It makes his back arch and toes curl. 

"Are you going to scream for me?" 

He lets go of his hair and pushes him further against the headboard and into his pillow. He knows he's hitting his prostate with every thrust by the way Baekhyun's body trembles and he grips the pillows, his skin covered in sweat. 

Baekhyun comes when Chanyeol removes his hand from his cock. He lets out a hiccupped scream into the pillow from the overstimulation when Chanyeol comes right after him. 

He pulls out, ties up the condom and reaches for tissues that they left on the floor to clean Baekhyun up. 

"Baby," Chanyeol brushes the hair out of his face, "you did so well, I love you so much." Baekhyun nods and curls up against Chanyeol. 

"You're so beautiful, do you want something," he asks, adjusting Baekhyun on his lap, "take a bath, maybe eat something? Or we could watch a film?" 

Baekhyun is tired, he knows and rubs his back.  

"All of them," he says smugly after a while. Chanyeol smile and presses a kiss to his forehead, “you’re the boss.” 

“I’m the boss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway *coughs*  
> this was mainly inspired by [this](http://yntae.tumblr.com/post/148204861089/fyeah-chanyeol-160730-artificial-love-chanyeol) and [this twt account](https://twitter.com/eatmebyun)  
> i got the info on choking from a very gross and sexist article which i'm not gonna link but i guess i could if you want me to


End file.
